


By Any Means Necessary

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** By Any Means Necessary  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Harper/Tyr  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Tyr gets his man.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word unnerving on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“I’m telling you it’s a poltergeist.” It was all Harper could do not to pace nervously, or hide behind Tyr. Not that being behind the tall Nietzschean would necessarily be a bad thing. Quite the opposite actually. Any other time and he was sure he would really enjoy it.

Tyr stared at the man standing in front of him. He knew exactly what Harper was thinking. “Boy, get a grip. There’s no such thing.”

A loud screeching noise echoed around the room. “See?”

Harper missed the smile of triumphant as Tyr grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room.


End file.
